Teamwork
Teamwork is a movie made by Chromegames and Chromemovies, since they are both made by the same creator lots of similar things are made to the games. Plot Team is a new member of Teamwork, a group made to help those in need. But here's the catch -- they aren't humans. They are all actually inanimate objects, and Team is a rock. The secret hideout is in a construction site, beneath what looks like a hole. Team wakes up from his morning tired, and goes to the secret hideout. Once there, an emergency meeting is being informed. The emergency is that they must travel to the skies to fight submarines. When asked questions, a member named Charge, who is a crayon wrapper and also the leader's son, blurts out a thought and clears his throught. As Team gets ready to go and battle the submarines in air, his plane is attacked by an unknown vessel, making him fall into what seems -- the sewer. Back at the secret hideout, Team's best friend Wally who is a potato chip goes into the sewers to rescue Team. However, as Wally sees Team, they both split paths as the vessel fires into the sewers. Team paddles back to Wally. Team is then captured by one of the submarines. As Team escapes from the cage and makes his way to the control panel, Charge is in the ship, also captured. Team managed to rescue Charge, but after that, Charge kills Wally and tackles Team. Charge then parachutes off the submarine and raspberries Team as he makes his way down to the hideout. As Team jumps on the parachute and tries ripping it, Charge gets a jetpack and flies himself there. Once there, he walks to the hideout's meeting place and cuts the ends of the bridges off so nobody can enter. As Charge then uses his jetpack to make himself a secret entrance, Team tells the members what happened in another part of the lair. At first they don't believe it but then when they see Wally's shoe, they believe it and get a giant mech to deal with him. In the robot, Charge disguises as a member who is a bowling ball and pilots the robot the wrong direction. As he stomps all over New York City and eventually Washington D.C., Team tackles Charge in an attempt to stop him. As Charge reveals his cover, he closes the roof and makes everybody on the robot fall off. As groups Alpha, Delta, Gamma and Beta take down the robot, Charge makes a run for the hideout to blow it to shreds. Wally, who is revealed to be Still Alive, tackles Charge. Charge makes fun of Wally, and they both end up at the end of a steep ledge. Wally is almost thrown off, but when Team finally throws Charge off, he escapes and finally leaves Team and friends alone. But later in the hideout nobody can get to the hideout since the bridge was cut and there are explosives in it. As they explodep Charge comes back and tries to kill Team, rubbing his face on an explosive. When it goes boom, Team manages to deflect the explosion with Charge's body, finally killing Charge once and for all. Afterwards, a pizza party pretty-fun parlor is in place for the team, as the screen pans up to the sky.